The Mark Taker
by Rainbowbutterfly16
Summary: After the epilogue, the peace has arrived to the island.However, another curtain is yet to rising. A new company came to island. Meanwhile, Takuto is confused his feeling for Sugata and Sugata is afraid if Takuto is not feeling same way. SugaxTaku pair.


Disclaimer: I do not own any character from Star Driver. I hope I could. /laugh

I am college student so I won't update like lighting (I am terribly sorry). But, at least I will keep writing about it. I just finished all episodes and this came to me. Also, I based this fanfic from ep. 22 especially the drama script that Saria wrote. Seems like Saria and V.P (Vice President) are alien and they knew fully about Cybodies. About the coupling, I would go for NL but thanks to Wako's fantasy, I like SugaTaku pairing. This story is after the final episode and Sugata and Takuto got back to the Earth safely. Last but not least, I am not Native American so there will be grammar mistakes so I am willing to accept the correction of grammar.

* * *

><p>A night that all maidens' seals were broken; it marked a faithful night to all Cybodies. When Zero Time released on that day, all of Cybodies released as well. However, the media didn't catch the information about gigantic robots appeared out of nowhere. Because, a certain person was involve in here to prevent that happening.<p>

A young woman, who has long white hair that hidden in a beret and wear black uniform and navy-blue jean, looked at the night sky, seeing an orb coming from the space. A little fox with reddish-brown fur was sitting on the young woman's head.

_"It seems we must choose what to do next."_ The fox talked but its mouth didn't move.

"Shouldn't we wait until they catch the pace? They got through that huge fight and I send the broken Cybodies into another dimension so they must be confuse about the location of those."

_"…."_ The fox didn't give any words to her. The young woman shrugged her shoulders.

"At least give them time to think, will you?" The young woman replied with annoying tone.

"_We still need to act."_

"Yeah, yeah." Again, she replied with annoying tone to the fox.

There was a noise from the beach, joyous voices from the group who got through the fateful fight. The young woman chuckled a bit to see that two boys returned to their friends' side saftly.

"I hope I can at least enjoy this situation as possible I can."

* * *

><p>Next day, at the Sugata's house, Takuto woke up from the soft bed. His half body rose up, his eyes checked the room. It was same room where he sleeps when he was staying at Sugata's place. Then, someone knocked the door,<p>

"Takuto, are you still sleeping?" It was Sugata's voice. After that Takuto got out from the bed and reached the door's knob to open the door for Sugata.

"Oh, good. You are okay." Sugata smiled a bit.

"Yep! I'm perfectly fine. Although, these are kinda inchy." Takuto laughed while brushing his face that bandages on it.

Sugata stared the red boy who saved his life, actually who freed him from the Samekh and his role because the Samekh was crushed now-he doesn't need to trap in here and…

Sugata raised his hand and touched Takuto's face. Takuto flined by Sugata's sudden move but stayed still. He didn't hate it; he like it…..Say what? Thanks to that, Takuto got kind of mixed up inside his head.

"Su..Sugata..?"Takuto stumbled

"Oh, sorry. I just did it without word.." Sugata made sorry face and withdrew his hand.

"Rest a bit more. We need to wake up early since school start tomorrow." Sugata said his normal faze and walked out from the room. Now, Takuto was alone in the room.

It was helping to give him some thoughts about his feeling right now. he though he still like Wako…wait maybe liked…no…as a friend? Then what about a feeling for Sugata? Takuto broke the Wako's seal to prevent Sugata's sacrifice along with Samekh. Of course, he wanted to save him no matter what. Because Sugata is precious person to Takuto. However, this is not the friendship like before. It's more like..

* * *

><p>"So~ you <strong>love<strong> him." Wako said with bright smile but she was putting too much sugar to her tea.

"Ummm…Wako. Are you alright?" Takuto sweated an animated drop on his head as he watched Wako's tea is now over flowing with sugar.

"Of course, **I am perfectly fine**. (mumble) still I can't believe I was thinking so hard and giving myself a headache. (mumble)" She extruded pouting mouth which Takuto missed to see it.

"But I still like you." Takuto tried to explain to Wako before she could bad impression to him but…

"**Don't. Lie. About yourself.** But I'm okay with that I was your first love." Wako sipped her overpowering sweet tea and tried to not wriggle her face.

"Ha?" Now, Takuto was confused if Wako is still mad to him or not. The part about 'don't lie to yourself.'

Wako glanced to her best friend and sighed. He really was hopeless about his feeling for Sugata. Since the converstation was not going anywhere so she tried to change the subject.

"Hey, did you hear that? We are going to get a student-teacher today."

"Wow, really?" Well, it did help Takuto to stray away his troubled love to news.

"Yep. It seems the teacher is young woman. And she has very unique hair color." Wako chirped and checked to see Takuto's expression. Well, well he was now no troubled at all. Good thing for now.

"What color is it?"

"White. Also, she has a little fox like Vice president." Wako happily said. Thinking Vice president could make his friend, not human friend like them. At least, he would happy to have more company.

* * *

><p>After class.<p>

The homeroom teacher opened the class's door and entered the class along with another young woman beside her. Everyone was checking that person who was scanning the area. The reddish-brown fox was on her shoulder, yawing a bit.

"Okay, guys. Please calm down. I would like introduce our student teacher who will be with us for rest of this semester." The teacher explained the introduction and gave a hint to the woman who almost finished scanning the area.

"Hello, my name is Kirina Mochizuki. And this friend of mine is Decider. I hope we can have a great semester!" Kirina said her name and fox's name with happy beam of smile to class.

_'Decider? What a weird name for fox..'_

_'Well at least it's weird as vice president. So just ignore it.'_

_'But white hair? She is teacher but not good to make.'_ Every class was whispered, giving opinion of Kirina who was trying to ignore the bad words.

'What a bunch of rude kids…they are telling the truth but they really remind of my...' Kirina gripped her hand hard that drop of blood ran down on her fingers.

"Yes! Let's have a good one Mochizuki-sensei!" Takuto shouted exactly and it made class to stop whispering.

Kirina blinked her eyes sometimes, can't believe what that boy did. At least she chuckled a bit happily and hid her injured hand. Decider whispered but only enough to Kirina to hear.

_"Don't give him a special treatment. You know what we need to do."_

"..I know."

* * *

><p>When Takuto sat down on his seat, he noticed a gaze from somewhere. He looked around and found that source easily. It was Sugata who was smiling and when he notiched Takuto was looking at him, he waved his hand to him. Takuto blushed for unknown reason, quickly averted his gaze Sugata to the window next beside him. Sugata chuckled and thought Takuto was cute.<p>

* * *

><p>I really really want to skip the part how Sugata and Takuto are being pairing up. I'm lacking to write for developing the lover relationship. I should just write as they are already couple! Man, I made a huge mistake here!<p> 


End file.
